darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
God Wars Dungeon
The God Wars Dungeon (often abbreviated as GWD), originally known as the Temple of Lost Ancients , is a dungeon where armies of various gods - left over from the God Wars - fight one another to the death. Jagex has classified the God Wars Dungeon as the most dangerous place in all of RuneScape. It is recommended that players who wish to explore the God Wars Dungeon only bring items which they are willing to lose. The God Wars Dungeon was released on 28 August 2007. Its release was announced in the Behind the Scenes of August 2007. Navigating towards the dungeon requires having defeated Dad in the Troll Stronghold quest. Reaching the dungeon itself requires 60 Strength or 60 Agility in order to navigate the boulder that blocks the path to the dungeon. Exploring the inside of the dungeon requires 15 Agility regardless of Strength level. The main level of the God Wars Dungeon contains four different armies. The foot-soldiers of each army are dedicated to one of four major gods involved in the God Wars: Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin, or Zamorak. A deeper level, the Ancient Prison, contains a fifth army: that of Zaros. Combatants of each god on the main level are highly aggressive to any entity not aligned with their side. Wearing a single item devoted to a god renders his followers completely tolerant, unless provoked. Zaros' followers are not as easily calmed; the only way to make them tolerant is with the Shard of Zaros, an item obtained from completing Fate of the Gods. __TOC__ History The God Wars Dungeon is an enormous cavern complex that lies north of Trollheim. It contains an ancient temple which seems to be one of the last remaining battlefields of the god wars. The last active gods—Saradomin, Armadyl, Bandos, Zamorak—of the god wars, were—and still are—fighting against each other inside this dungeon. At the beginning of the God Wars, an extremely powerful Zarosian general known as Nex was imprisoned inside an icy cave by a group of Saradominists. Afterwards, the Saradominists built a temple around the cave and named it the Temple of Lost Ancients. Years later, Zamorak had gathered an army so powerful it seemed nothing could stop him from achieving victory over the other gods in this war. In response, Saradomin forged a triumvirate of gods between himself, Bandos, and Armadyl in order to discuss their battle plans. The gods reached a conclusion and forged the godsword, a weapon supposedly powerful enough to slay a god. An army was formed, and the Armadylean Aviantese were given the task of delivering the godsword so that Zamorak could be destroyed once and for all. Misfortune befell the army, and it was quickly overpowered by the vast Zamorakian forces. An ambush was launched on the Aviantese delivering the godsword in an attempt to seize the sword. The Aviantese fought off the Zamorakians long enough to retreat into the ancient temple in the mountains. There, they continued the fight for the godsword. Both Saradomin and Bandos sent their forces to lend the Aviantese aid, marking the arrival of armies of Saradominist knights; representing Bandos were the Rekeshuun goblins, ogres and orks amongst other, less abundant troops. Tensions quickly arose amongst the gods, turning them against one another. What was originally a cooperative effort to defeat Zamorak became a battle royale for possession of the god sword. At some unknown point during the battle, Saradominist priests and priestesses, most notably Ashuelot Reis, were approached by a stranger who spoke of Guthix and how he was capable of ending the god wars. Ashuelot and the other priests were persuaded to turn against Saradomin and become followers of Guthix. They were instructed to perform a ritual that would allegedly awaken Guthix; however, it was actually Nex whom they would awaken. The stranger, later found out to be Sliske, killed the priests and priestesses after the ritual, having no use for them after reawakening his god's general. Ashuelot, proficient in Guthixian rituals, transformed herself into a nature spirit to keep her spirit alive so that she may pass her story to any adventurer willing to listen. Despite their aggression towards each other, the four other generals, aware that none of them could accomplish the task alone, formed an alliance to remove Nex from the battle. They succeeded, and Nex was once again trapped behind the frozen door. With the major threat out of the picture, the four generals resumed their battle amongst one another. As the massive battle raged on, Guthix awoke from his slumber. The God of Balance joined the fray - not for the godsword, but because the battle threatened the very balance of the world. Guthixian forces served as diversions, in order to prolong the battle long enough for the magus Aeternam to cast a powerful freezing spell on the temple, imprisoning the combatants within for thousands of years, effectively ending the war. Present day, the dungeon contains many creatures that are now extinct elsewhere on Gielinor. Thousands of years later, in the Fifth Age, tectonic activity in Gielinor thawed out the ancient temple and each of the armies within. The now-thawed out combatants of the war are completely unbeknownst to the intervention of Guthix. Unaware that the wars are over, they continue the battle for the godsword. Not long after the dungeon was active once again, it was discovered by a dwarf, who related the unearthing of this cavern to the Temple Knights of Asgarnia. Fearing the resurfacing of an ancient evil, a contingent of the Knights' best men was dispatched to the dungeon for reconnaissance. Despite being frozen for thousands of years, the might of the ancient combatants had not diminished. All but one of the knights were swiftly slaughtered; Sir Gerry lies dying at this cave's mouth. How to get there *Players with 61 magic who have completed The Mighty Fall may use the God Wars Dungeon Teleport to appear just past the boulder, in the icy area with wolves. *Players with level 61 Magic who have completed the Eadgar's Ruse quest may use the Trollheim Teleport to teleport to Trollheim. Climb down the east side of the mountain. *Players may go past the thrower trolls in Death Plateau, use the climbing boots, and then climb up the cliffside, turn left to a wall climb and turn east if you have not completed Troll Stronghold or west to use the shortcut. Note that you do not have to finish Troll Stronghold. You only need to kill Dad (a level 110 combat troll) to enter the stronghold passage. *You can teleport to lodestone in Fremennik province or player-owned house near Rellekka, and from there walk east. If you look carefully on the world map, you can see a path that leads from the Fremennik Province to the land of the Trolls. This route also requires Climbing Boots, and a rope. Once at the eastern foot of Trollheim, go north past the Thrower trolls (Using the Protect from Ranged prayer to avoid constant ranged attacks is strongly recommended). Go up the north-east valley until you reach a large boulder. A player can simply use Surge to go pass the thrower trolls without getting damaged. This requires level 34 Magic. The entrance * Push the boulder (requires level 60 Strength). Note that you can use boosts. * Alternatively, use the agility shortcut (requires level 60 Agility), which is sliding past the same rock, instead of lifting it. ** Note: The agility shortcut (climb the rocky stoneholds) further to the north-east is a one-way route from the GWD area into level 31 Wilderness at the Forgotten Cemetery. Players cannot use the shortcut from the Wilderness to get to the GWD area. * Once past the boulder or through the shortcut, you reach an icy, cold area before the dungeon entrance. This drains run energy, lowers stats, and causes damage. (Run energy is continually replenished if the player is under the effect of the salt-water spring). * There are several aggressive level 136 Ice wolves near the entrance. (Turn on melee protect) Turn on run so your stats are not drained too badly from the cold area. * Make sure all your god-related protection is equipped. A mistake can most likely kill you when you get inside. The Dying Knight * South-west of the dungeon entrance, talk to the Dying knight and receive the Knight's notes. The knight asks you to bring the notes to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. You can enter the dungeon without bringing the notes to Sir Tiffy. You don't even need the notes to enter, just speak to the knight before entering the first time. (If you bring the notes to Sir Tiffy, he takes them whether you have read them or not.) * After you grab the notes from the Dying knight, he succumbs to his fatal wounds. If you did not bring the notes to Sir Tiffy (by destroying it), you can obtain another set of notes from his corpse. Items Recommended items *Ring of Life *If praying, around 8 Prayer potions or Super restore potions. *If using food to heal, depending on your Constitution, rocktail, cavefish, or sharks. *One-click teleport (such as the Ectophial. Teleport tablets, or Teleport scrolls.) *Super sets are not required, but recommended for faster kills. *Antipoison++ - only needed for bosses that poison greatly: K'ril Tsutsaroth and Nex. *Stat restore potion, or an extra super restore potion, for recovering from the icy area above the dungeon. God-related protection All monsters in the dungeon are aggressive to any player unless they have equipped at least one item that is devoted to their god; the exception is the followers of Zaros in the Ancient Prison. Aggression remains for a monster until the battle is over, whether this be one of the combatants dying or leaving the area. As such, unequipping and reequipping a piece of equipment causes monsters in your vicinity to become aggressive but not tolerant. Only one item devoted to a god is required to soothe all of his soldiers, and having items devoted to a different god or gods does not cancel out the effect of any other piece of equipment. Appropriately, full tolerance from all monsters in the main dungeon only normally requires 4 total pieces of equipment: 1 attuned to each god. For example, equipping an Armadyl pendant, Ancient mace, Zamorak platelegs, and Saradomin cloak renders every combatant unaggressive. Additionally, every faction (not Zaros) is rendered tolerant by having one piece of powerful equipment aligned with Zaros. Not every piece of Zarosian armour works, only the armours dropped by Nex—Pernix, Torva, and Virtus. Alternatively, both the Shard of Zaros and the ascension crossbows (either main-hand or off-hand; it is not required to have both) work in place of armour pieces. When considering what protection is required to bring, it should be noted that in the main dungeon, there are no followers of the god diagonally across from that section in the vicinity; the one exception to this is followers of Zamorak, who are dispersed everywhere within the dungeon. Within the god encampments, only protection for that god's followers and protection for Zamorak's followers are required. Each encampment only contains combatants of that god and a small, diffuse number of Zamorakians, except Zamorak's Fortress, which only contains Zamorakian followers. God equipment Items that do not work * Saradomin and Zamorak mjolnirs * Falador shield (1, 2, or 3) * Demon slayer equipment * Staff of light * Holy Cithara * Ancient/Zarosian items that are not dropped by Nex * Saradomin and Zamorak team capes * Armadyl token and Bandos token * Graphical overrides Dungeon areas Main dungeon *When a player first enters the dungeon, they arrive near a rope where a massive battle is being fought against all four gods. The god's armies are Bandos, Zamorak, Saradomin, and Armadyl. Moving out of the tile near the rope where your character is standing results in any nearby monsters of their god attacking you if you do not have their respective god item. *Music: Armageddon Aggressive monsters All monsters found in the dungeon are aggressive towards the player if they do not have any god-related protection on. However, here is an outlook on some of the monsters that always fight other monsters, which may be used to your advantage: *Hobgoblin *Werewolf *Aviansie (only west and south sides) *Spiritual warrior (Saradomin) *Spiritual mage (Saradomin) *Hellhound *Bloodveld *Gorak *Icefiend *Pyrefiend *Goblin God camps and boss chambers * At the edges of the main dungeon are camps belonging to the followers of each god. Each camp contains more powerful followers, along with the unique spiritual monsters (minus Saradomin spiritual npcs). Saradomin's Encampment, Bandos' Stronghold, and Armadyl's Eyrie also contain various Zamorakians which fight the inhabitants in the base. * Gaining entry to these camps requires players to have certain levels and sometimes use of some equipment. * Summoned familiars can enter all four camps, although sometimes they may need to be called after the player enters. * Within each camp are doors to the chambers of the generals, each with a Combat level of 500+, along with three level 102 bodyguards and a prayer altar. ** Each boss chamber is preceded by a lobby. Entering the lobby requires killing 40 or more of that factions followers. ** Entering the boss chamber itself deducts 40 kills from a player's kill count for that faction. ** Boss chambers (except for Nex's) can be instanced for private sessions. * Players who die in the boss chamber require another 40 kills to enter. Players should take only items they are prepared to lose. ** Gravestones of players who die in a non-instanced chamber are in the chamber. ** Gravestones of players who die in an instanced chamber are in the boss lobby, which can make them difficult to bless. Zamorak's Fortress *Location: North *Requires: 70 Constitution to cross the river. (You do not take any damage, however you cannot use boosts.) * General: K'ril Tsutsaroth * Music: Zamorak Zoo The player's Prayer points are immediately drained to 0 upon entering. In addition to that, the lighting is dimmed and cannot be magnified by any light sources. Despite the dim light, it is still fairly easy to see. The light brightens in a few bright spots in the dungeon, but most areas are dim. If the player's destination is the Fortress, players who are going there for Spiritual warrior or Spiritual mage task, they should save their Super restore potion (only if they have an equal Slayer level to the monster) before entering. This is usually not needed though as you recover the lost level fast. As with Super restore potions, Prayer potions should be saved until the player goes inside. The fortress is the only one of the four gods' camps that contains only the minions of its god. No minions of Saradomin, Armadyl, or Bandos spawn here. Saradomin's Encampment *Location: South-east *Requires: 70 Agility (You cannot use boosts) *General: Commander Zilyana *Music: Strength of Saradomin Agility boosters cannot be used to enter the encampment. Familiars can be brought into the Encampment, but may need to be called at the bottom in order to access its inventory. A few minions of Zamorak (werewolves, vampyres, an icefiend, and one gorak) are in the encampment, fighting the minions of Saradomin. Bandos and Armadyl minions do not appear in the encampment. In the encampment's boss chamber, players can see an inaccessible watery area. This was originally thought to be a future expansion to the God Wars Dungeon, however it was later revealed that it is an abandoned area that was originally intended for an underwater passage to Zamorak's Fortress which was replaced by the current jump across the river due to time constraints. The main area of the Encampment was increased in size along with the addition of the Zaros section of the God Wars Dungeon, providing many more monsters to fight in the Encampment. Armadyl's Eyrie * Location: South-west * Requires: 70 Ranged (You cannot use boosts) * General: Kree'arra * Music: Armadyl Alliance (You do not need to cross to unlock the music, just stand at the edge of the pit.) None of the Aviansie within the camp can be attacked with Melee. There are a few Zamorak followers roaming the eyrie (goraks, bloodvelds, werewolves, spiritual rangers), so it is a good idea to keep a Zamorak item equipped (the unholy book is a good choice for rangers). The Armadyl and Zamorak minions rarely fight one another. No Saradomin or Bandos minions appear in the Eyrie. Bandos' Stronghold * Location: North-west * Requires: 70 Strength (You cannot use boosts) * General: General Graardor * Music: Bandos Battalion The gong on the big door must be hit with a hammer to enter the camp. A hammer stored on a toolbelt does work. The player automatically enters the Stronghold when the gong is hit. To leave, simply walk up next to the door and it opens, or click on the door ('Bang on big door'). The door does not always open. If this happens, walk about 3-4 squares into the Stronghold and try again. (Simply staying next to the door and repeatedly clicking it does not cause it to open.) A few minions of Zamorak (a Bloodveld, Hellhound, Imp, Werewolf and a few Vampyres) are found lingering in the Stronghold. Only the Werewolf, Vampyre and Hellhound fight the followers of Bandos. The imp is rarely, if ever, attacked. Ancient Prison * Location: South * Requires: Frozen key (charged) * General: Nex * Music: Zaros Zeitgeist (Nex's room) It is in the southern part of the Dungeon, just east of the entrance to Armadyl's Eyrie, is a door with the symbols of the four gods. The door is the entrance to the Zaros stronghold, known as the Ancient Prison. The player must have a charged Frozen key in inventory to open the door. The key must be assembled from four key fragments, one being held by each of the four armies on the main level of the dungeon. The players must enter the encampments of Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak and slay the monsters there to obtain the pieces of the key. (All monsters in the appropriate encampment can drop a key fragment. It is a fairly common drop, about 30-40 kills of the relevant monsters should get you the key fragment.) After passing through the door, the player is in a small, monsterless room with a pit leading to a lower level. After climbing down the pit, the player is in another small, monsterless room. The larger room contains dangerous Zarosians, mainly Ancient warriors, Ancient rangers, Ancient mages and Blood reavers. They are always aggressive to anyone who enters the room, unless the player has equipped the Shard of Zaros, which makes them tolerant to you. At the end of the room is a banking area, which requires 40 Zarosians in the main room to be slain in order to access. Note: Players may bypass the killcount by wearing the full Ancient ceremonial set. History On 20 December 2010, an "Open" option for the frozen door was quietly added in along with a rumbling effect upon approaching it. Upon clicking, a voice (likely Nex) threatened players, saying: * Mortals, only death awaits you here * Release me and know despair * Face me and know despair * All those who oppose us will perish * Give me the power of shadow * My revenge will be great * Face me and you will suffer * You cannot imprison me forever On 15 December 2010, a life point boosting armour named Torva was leaked. The Behind the scenes of January 2011 revealed that there would be life point boosting armour, dropped by the new Zaros boss monster, Nex, and would be named Torva armour, along with Virtus armour and Pernix armour. The Ancient Prison itself was released on 10 January 2011. Generals The Generals reside at the end of their bases. In order to access them, players must kill 40 of their god's followers first (e.g. killing 40 Bandosian followers to access General Graardor) before they can enter. If they don't have the killcount and try to enter, the door does not open for them. Upon getting the killcount, players enter a small "lobby", where players are safe from monster attacks (a bank is provided in Nex's "lobby"). The second obstacle (door or barrier) asks the player if they would like to fight the boss regularly, to create a regular or hard instance, or to join an instance. NOTE: '''The generals and their bodyguards DO count towards the killcount. If a player is wearing an item corresponding to that god, they receive a +10 Prayer boost for each item (e.g. A player with 99 Prayer wearing Bandos tassets, Boots, Chestplate, and Ancient mace, Bandos coif, Bandos vambraces, Book of war, receives 1060 Prayer after praying at the Bandos altar). Saradomin's commander *Name: Commander Zilyana *Race: Icyene *Level: 596 *Attack style: Melee and Magic *Bodyguards: Starlight, Growler, Bree Commander Zilyana is a female Icyene. She is described in the Game Guide as "delivering divine justice with a sharpened tip". Her max hit with melee is 1900; lower than the other bosses, albeit being '''very accurate and the same speed as dual wielded Throwing knives. Zamorak's general *Name: K'ril Tsutsaroth *Race: Demon *Level: 650 *Attack style: Melee and Magic *Bodyguards: Balfrug Kreeyath, Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch According to the Game Guide, K'ril Tsutsaroth's powers have "destroyed towns and levelled entire cities". His magic attacks tend to hit less than his melee attacks. His melee attack can hit up to around 1300. His weaker magic attack hits a maximum of around 1000, but is commonly used. His most dangerous attack is his special attack which is used at intervals and has a maximum of around 5500 as well as draining prayer. Using protect or deflect prayers does not affect the damage of his special attack, and he uses his special attack regardless. K'ril Tsutsaroth can also poison, however since the Evolution of Combat poison does not pose much of a threat as it did before and the poison damage taken can usually be healed with ease by Soul Split or ignored safely for high-levelled players; low level players who do not have 90+ in all combat stats are recommended to bring antipoison. Armadyl's general *Name: Kree'arra *Race: Aviansie *Level: 580 *Attack style: Ranged, Magic, Melee (when not under attack) *Bodyguards: Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, Flight Kilisa Kree'arra cannot be attacked with any Melee attacks. He attacks with melee only when he is not under attack. His Ranged and Magic attacks hit all players in his chamber with a whirlwind attack that knocks players back and freezes them. His maximum hit is 1500 with Ranged, 1900 with Melee and 1000 with Magic. Bandos' general *Name: General Graardor *Race: Ourg *Level: 624 *Attack style: Melee, Ranged *Bodyguards: Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Steelwill, Sergeant Grimspike General Graardor is very large, brutal, and heavily armoured. Although he does not have a weapon, he still hits very hard and should not be underestimated. He uses Melee and Ranged attacks. His Melee attack can hit up to 2500, whilst his Ranged attack has a max hit of 700 (and can hit everyone in the room). Therefore, Protect from Melee is recommended. Until recently, teams could have tanks that would distract General Graardor from everyone else (taking his melee hits) and this strategy would almost always work. However, there was an unannounced update that can make Graardor change his target to somebody else if they have a familiar that is attacking him. This can be avoided by bringing a non-aggressive familiar or by sending your familiar to attack a minion when the general spawns. Zaros' general *Name: Nex *Race: Nihil * Level: 1001 *Attack style: Melee, Ranged, Magic *Servants: Fumus, Umbra, Cruor, Glacies Nex is an immensely powerful being, and one of Zaros' most powerful weapons of war. She is a member of the Nihil race, a race created by Zaros, which possesses physical traits of the Icyene, demons, aviantese and vampyres, being graceful, yet cruel and vicious. Although Zaros initially considered the race to be a failure, referring to them as Nihil, Nex grew much larger and more powerful in size than the other Nihil, so Zaros took her under his control. She is one of Zaros' most powerful generals, along with Azzanadra and formerly Zamorak. Rewards The most valuable of the items found as drops in the dungeon include the various pieces of the Godsword and other powerful equipment such as Bandos armour, Armadyl armour, the Robes of subjugation, Torva armour, Pernix armour, Virtus armour, and the Zaryte bow. They are all items that can only be obtained in the God Wars Dungeon (except for the zaryte bow, which can also be dropped by the four nihil in The Pit of Freneskae), which makes the God Wars Dungeon truly unique. Minions Note: The Salve amulet does not work on the Spiritual minions within the dungeon. Saradomin Knight of Saradomin.png|Knight of Saradomin (91) - melee Saradomin Priest.png|Saradomin priest (93) - magic Spiritual warrior (Saradomin).png|Spiritual warrior (98) - melee Spiritual mage (Saradomin).png|Spiritual mage (98) magic Spiritual ranger (Saradomin).png|Spiritual ranger (98) - ranged Zamorak Imp GWD.png|Imp (5) - melee Icefiend GWD.png|Icefiend (84) - melee Vampyre (level 61).png|Vampyre (89) - melee Werewolf GWD.png|Werewolf (89) - melee Pyrefiend.png|Pyrefiend (92) - melee Bloodveld GWD.png|Bloodveld (92) - melee Spiritual warrior (Zamorak).png|Spiritual warrior (98) - melee Spiritual ranger (Zamorak).png|Spiritual ranger (98) - ranged Spiritual mage (Zamorak).png|Spiritual mage (98) - magic Hellhound.png|Hellhound (95) - melee Gorak.png|Gorak (95) - melee Bandos Goblin_GWD.png|Goblin (84) - melee Ogre GWD.png|Ogre (86) - melee Hobgoblin_GWD.png|Hobgoblin (91) - melee Jogre GWD.png|Jogre (86) - melee Cyclops GWD.png|Cyclops (91) - melee Godwars ork.png|Ork (95) - melee Spiritual warrior (Bandos).png|Spiritual warrior (98) - melee Spiritual mage (Bandos).png|Spiritual mage (98) - mage Spiritual ranger (Bandos).png|Spiritual ranger (98) - ranged Armadyl AviansieHD.png|Aviansie (89, 92, 95) - ranged Avansie2.png|Aviansie (89, 92, 95) - melee (out of melee range for players) Spiritual warrior (Armadyl).png|Spiritual warrior (98) - melee (out of melee range for players) Spiritual mage (Armadyl).png|Spiritual mage (98) - magic Spiritual ranger (Armadyl).png|Spiritual ranger (98) - ranged Zaros Blood reaver.png|Blood reaver (148) - magic Ancient Mage.png|Ancient mage (148) - magic Ancient ranger.png|Ancient ranger (148) - ranged Ancient warrior.png|Ancient warrior (148) - melee Updates The God Wars Dungeon has received four updates since its first release. The first one occurred on 20 December 2010, when an 'Open' option was added to the Frozen door. Players who tried to open the door would hear an unknown voice talking to them to terrorise them, later revealed to be Nex. It was just a teaser, the door could not be opened. The second one occurred on 10 January 2011, when the frozen door was opened to reveal the Ancient Prison and Nex and her army.The update allowed players who acquired a frozen key to enter the prison, fight their way through and defeat Nex and her minions. Notable is the release of a bank in the dungeon (albeit unconventional to reach), the then-strongest monster Nex and many new items, most notably Torva, Pernix and Virtus armour, the Zaryte bow and Ancient Ceremonial robes. Several smaller updates were released involving the Ancient Prison. The third update was much, much larger and was released on 5 September 2012. It involved a full graphical update of nearly everything in the dungeon (vampyres, Zilyana and K'ril were unaffected, for example, due to having been updated recently), including the generals and their bodyguards and armies, almost all weapons and equipment found in the dungeon, as well as a number of technical changes and a new assortment of audio and music for the dungeon. Drops were also improved, notable being the journals the generals drop which tell of their respective histories. The fourth update was released on 30 April 2013. It allowed for instanced God War boss rooms, similar to the Kalphite King's instance mechanics. God Wars Generals, excluding Nex, were allowed to be instanced, which meant for stronger generals and minions (except for Nex, who was unaffected). Instanced rooms cost 200,000-250,000 coins per hour. There is also a "hard" version of them, which involves much stronger generals and minions, their special abilities from The World Wakes, and as a result in "Hard" mode rewards are much more plentiful along with a special drop called a Soulstone. Also, there is a "lobby" between the main God's room and the General's room. Before this update, a player who died in the general's room would end up having a grave in the boss room, which would make it highly likely that they would lose their items before they could grab their items. If a player dies in an instance shard room (NOT the regular), their grave ends up in the "lobby" so they can reclaim their items somewhat more safely. In October 2013, the Warpriest armour became available as rare drops from Zamoarakian and Saradomist followers. The rarity of the drop depends whether or not the player already purchased the armour during the Battle of Lumbridge. In January 2014, more Warpriest became available as rare drops from Bandosian and Armadylean followers, along with three new abilities; Sacrifice, Devotion and Transfigure, which were only dropped by Kree'arra and General Graardor. With the release of Fate of the Gods, the shard of Zaros makes ALL factions of the god wars dungeon not aggressive including enemies found within the ancient prison (however Nex and her bodyguards are still aggressive, as are the other generals and their lieutenants) The ninja fixes of 11 August 2014 included an update to allow players who made an instance to select the spawn timers for the duration of the instance, similar to the Kalphite King. This allows players to have an increased kill rate of bosses without having to wait or crash others. At RuneFest 2014, it was mentioned there would be another addition to the God Wars Dungeon, scheduled to be released sometime in 2015. Records *'Most unique drops in an area:' The four Godsword hilts, the three shards of the godsword blade, Zamorakian spear, Saradomin sword, Saradomin amulets, Armadyl crossbow, Steam battlestaff, Dragon boots, Armadyl armour, Robes of subjugation, Torva armour, Pernix Armour, Virtus Robes, Zaryte Bow, Bandos armour and Ancient ceremonial robes can only be obtained in the God Wars Dungeon. *'Most unique monsters in an area:' The five Commanders and their bodyguards, the Aviansies, Orks (except for Revenant orks and the unattackable orks seen in Zanaris), Spiritual rangers, Spiritual warriors, Spiritual mages, Saradomin priests, and several others can only be killed in the God Wars Dungeon. Armies of Gielinor In the Runescape based strategy game "Armies of Gielinor", the God Wars dungeon is one of the levels which can be played in the Guthix campaign. In this level you have the control over Guthix's army and you must defeat the Saradominist, Armadylian, Bandosian and Zamorakian armies. Trivia * When standing in the southern edge of the lowest part of Saradomin's Encampment, an underwater area could once be seen to the south with dead bodies floating around using an orb of oculus. This was confirmed by a Jagex Moderator to be a place where you would swim through the lake on the way to Zamorak's Fortress, but was eventually scrapped. The area was replaced by the Ancient Prison and is no longer visible. * In Bandos' part of the main dungeon north-west of the entrance, there used to be a frozen ork that appears to be shoulder-tackling a frozen man. The word "noob" could be seen on the floor just below the man. The man is at default player appearance as commonly used by macro-ers. This is no longer there due to a graphical update. * When RuneScape HD was released, the God Wars Dungeon was featured on the login screen. * Prior to the God Wars Dungeon graphical update, players who wanted to enter Armadyl's Eyrie required a crossbow and Mithril grapple. Players who wanted to enter Saradomin's Encampment for the first time also had to bring two Ropes. * Prior to the aforemented update above, the dungeon consisted of three levels, due to Saradomin's Encampment requiring ropes to get to the next level. * In an area of the dungeon, there used be a frozen man stabbing an aviansie with a spear. This is no longer there due to a graphical update. * Near the exit, there used to be four frozen orks piling a demon that looked similar to Tstanton Karlak before his graphical update. This is no longer there due to the aforementioned update. * During multiple updates, the bodyguards of the original generals became slightly glitched, generating the following problems: ** The ranged-based bodyguards Sergeant Grimspike, Wingman Skree, Zakl'n Gritch, and Bree, upon their respective general being hit, went into melee range of the player to attack rather than staying at a distance. (fixed) ** Bodyguards do not respond to their respective general being hit; rather, they only engage the player if they get close enough regardless of the general being attacked or not. (not fixed) * Before the Evolution of Combat, every general (excluding Nex) had differing combat levels and equal hitpoints. With the release of the Evolution of Combat, every general was updated to have the same combat level and differing hitpoints. With the release of Legacy Mode, each general retained their hitpoints while their combat levels were reverted to what they were pre-EOC. * Along with the release of Legacy Mode, an update to slightly buff the God Wars generals accidentally made them much stronger than intended. This led to players with even the best gear, weapons, and potions being unable to get more than a few kills at a time. This was fixed within a couple days. * Familiars once could not enter Zamorak's camp and had to be dismissed, but after the update on 8 July 2009, familiars can now cross the bridge. References de:Verlies der Götterkriege fi:God Wars Dungeon no:God Wars Dungeon es:God Wars Dungeon nl:God Wars Dungeon Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen